


Classless

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Humor, genderbent Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino had never been given detention, and being in Naruko’s breathing space for what, two minutes? That had been enough to blemish that flawless record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classless

Not even three seconds after Mr. Sarutobi had left the room, Naruko was leaning over her desk, trying to get Ino’s attention two seats in front of her, “Psst, Ino!”

Ino simply huffed and left her back to the girl. Naruko seemed to think that their teacher leaving the room was an open invitation to talk. Not only was that just typical delinquent thinking but Ino had zero interest in talking to her, or associating with her in any way whatsoever. She had _never_ been given detention, and being in Naruko’s breathing space for what, two minutes? That had been enough to blemish that flawless record.

“ _Psssstt_!”

With a roll of aquamarine eyes, Ino reached up and tugged out the scrunchi from her hair, still ignoring her classmate as she combed her fingers through a few tangled blond strands. But just as she was about to do it up again, she was startled by Naruko suddenly planting her butt on her desk, legs splayed open and feet braced on Ino’s chair so she had a perfectly clear view of the orange-covered crotch of her panties beneath her uniform skirt.

“Oh my God!” More out of reaction than anything else, Ino’s palms slapped over Naruko’s knees and forced them shut. “What are you doing?! Get down!”

“Sarutobi’s gone.”

“I know that! But that doesn’t mean – HEY!”

Naruko had snagged Ino’s scrunchi from her fingers, grinning as she reached over and threaded her fingers through the other girl’s hair. Ino just sat slightly slack-jawed and red-faced as Naruko’s nails traced lightly along her scalp, gathering the loose strands and tying them up into that signature ponytail before tightening it. “So let’s ditch.”

Ino’s glare narrowed further and she batted away the hands that were on her. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Naruko pouted and tugged on her pigtails, a whine crawling up her throat, “Why not?”

Was she serious? “Because you’re the whole reason I’m even here!”

“Pfft,” Naruko leaned forward, bending her body enough that her chest pushed against her thighs, blond hair spilling over her shoulders into Ino’s lap as their noses barely brushed, “no one told you t’come up and start lecturing me.”

Ino could feel the heat flooding up her neck. This girl had a lot of nerve! First she swaggers her way into school like she owns the place, and then knocks Ino off of the Number One Hottie spot, stealing all the boys’ attention. She’s brash and rude, smokes and picks her nose, flaunts her assets with no shame – at least when Ino flirts she’s subtle about it, she’s classy, Naruko always looks like she’s a sneeze away from bursting out of her top. And if all that weren’t enough, at the moment she smells of smoke enough to give Shikamaru a run for his money.

She points an accusing finger at the other’s girl’s face, “If _you_ had just listened, neither of us would be here!”

“If _you_ don’t wanna be here then let’s,” Naruko jerked both of her thumbs in the direction of the door, “ _go_.”

Ugh. This was going nowhere. Ino was not an angry person, she was usually cheerful and all this anger was going to give her wrinkles. Naruko was going to ruin her complexion. “I already said I’m not going anywhere,” she huffed, trying her best to calm down.

“Shit, you’re uptight.”

So much for that.

“Well you’re a classless delinquent! And you smell like an ashtray!”

A slow grin clawed up Naruko’s cheek. “Does it bother you?” she breathed, purposely in Ino’s face.

Ino knew what she was doing, and she didn’t take the bait this time. Instead, she leaned closer, looking challengingly into Naruko’s amused blue eyes. “ _You_ bother me.”

The tension crackling between them broke when Naruko’s grin shifted into a cheeky smile. “That’s A-okay,” she laughed and lifted one hand, curling Ino’s bang around her finger, “because you’re pretty when you’re mad.”

Ino backtracked, the unexpected statement scrambling her brain for a moment as her fingertips tightened into the tan skin of Naruko’s knees. “Well…thank you.” It wasn’t like she needed to be told but Naruko or not, compliments were Ino’s weakness. A moment of awkward silence passed between them before Ino crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head away from Naruko’s bright smile and scrunched up eyes. “But you still smell.”


End file.
